Blake Elliot
: "Hahahahaha so amazing my Water speciability's can never give up" : — Blake, in Megaman Battle Network Black OX : : Blake Elliot known in Japan as Ryo Takayuki (たかゆき りょ Takayuki Ryo) Is an antagonist in Megaman Battle Network Black OX and an rescurring character in Megaman Battle Network Blue SX his Net Navi is Waterman.exe and Blake likes steamed water. He works earlier on World Terror. : Personality Blake is very aggresive and evil alliance thoughout is not known where her parents is. It can also be an truly that Blake is the Grandson of Lord Wily He is very aggresive for Toby And every time he bullied this character by winning for. But the most scared things by Blake is that the Omega programm has killed his Waterman.exe here before he stopped with bullying Takaki and the other younger characters and he regret with Toby And thanks Lan's Father Yuichiro to repair his Navi Mega Man Battle Network series Mega Man Battle Network Black OX Blake made an antagonist appearence in Megaman Battle Network Black OX he is the first antagonist in the game.He has change water temperatures to hot with his Navi Waterman and has troubled Toby at the ACDC Town Elementary school during his first year. After you defeated Waterman Blake thinks that he can winning for Megaman and that World Terror can do for scared people. Later you must have at the battle of Batteryman taking an rematch by winning his Navi Blake is angry and says that your Navi has secret powers. Later during the final match to battle with Omega Blake his Waterman is hitted by the Omega sword of death and loses his Navi Waterman he is in sadness. Toby knows where he has an great Navi Lan has regret to an solution to take his Navi back and to Yuichiro Programm by the time remover he gets Waterman at an sickbeth then he cried by that he never bullied Toby. Later he mades an good friendship with Lan and the others. Mega Man Battle Network Blue SX Blake mades an appearence to Greystone city at the chipcenter by Wally If you talk to her Blake is happy that he has ever saw Lan during the aftermath He says that he has great chips there at Chipcenter Wally and try to Lan to using an Net Battle with Waterman if you win Lan says that he almost 13 years old during one month. Blake congrats at his first time at teenager and knows his times when he was 13 that he has for his first time at his High School at Greystone City and likes that he must by her. Other Media MegaMan NT Warrior Rise Main Article see Blake Elliot (anime) In the anime Blake first appearence is similar in the games commiting for WWT but his character is more expanded and become first rivals and later friends between the second season. New MegaMan NT Warrior Main Article see Blake Elliot (manga) In the Manga Blake first appearence is similar in the games commiting for WWT but his character is more expanded and become first rivals and later friends between chapter 6. Appearence. Blake has dark red hair and an grey red World Terror jacket red T sweather and brown pants he have an light blue shoes and an E that stance to world terror at his back side of his Jacket. Trivia * By his Dark red hair Blake is an similarity by Pokemon Trainer Silver * Blake has also an sister named Alicia he is two years younger than him. It is an similarity to J and R in the Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go series during that by his two thinks that he loses her Sister. * Blake Elliot make's an cameo appearence in Mega Man Star Force 4 he was in an memory place in Medorian City Gallery Category:WWT Category:Omega DNA Strikers Category:Mega Man Battle Network Characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters